


'Caretaker' 1x01/02

by raktajinos



Series: Delta Drabbles - a Rewatch Challenge [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, Unresolved Sexual Tension, the moment a ship was born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a drabble about *that* moment on the bridge when Janeway steps in between Chakotay and Tom and BAM a ship is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Caretaker' 1x01/02

He hated her….and the institution she had sold her soul to. The Federation was a monster parading around like a saviou, only helping those who could help them – ignoring the true suffering in their galaxy. 

That’s why he left – never wanting to step foot on a Starfleet vessel ever again. 

And yet here he was. 

Being confronted with the familiar red and black stripes of the uniform, rage flamed inside him. Having to see those colours on a woman who walked as if she owned the world; the epitome of a ‘fleet officer – he hated her. 

Loathed her. Loathed himself for having to stand there, betraying his Maquis beliefs. 

A loathing that boiled over at the sight of Tom Paris and her defense of him. He wanted to hit the spoiled brat, teach him a lesson about the real world. 

But she stepped in between them, placing her body in the line of fire. 

Then she did something unexpected, she placed her hand on his chest. It was gentle, but firm, and clearly said back-off. 

In that small action, she calmed the rage he felt….instead replacing it with an unexpected rush of lust. 

He looked down at the small hand still on his chest and then into the eyes of the demanding woman to whom it belonged. 

Oh yes, there was something there all right…and he decided to co-operate long enough to discover just what it was. 

 

\-------------------/\\-------------------

She hadn’t meant to do it, it was an unconscious reaction done in the moment. Stepping in the middle of Tom, Tuvok and Chakotay she had meant to diffuse a volatile situation. 

The moment she touched him, placing her hand on his chest – she felt an unexpected surge of lust. It shot down her arm, pooling and swirling in her belly; her fingers felt electrified. 

She’d considered him attractive, but she didn’t count on this. Oh, there was something there….something that sparked to life like a flash fire. She would have to be careful.


End file.
